New Years
by roslinandadamaloveforever
Summary: AU: It's New Year's Eve. Sharon's alone with her fantasies... But maybe, just maybe, not for long. AN: *MUCH SHANDY SHIPPING* Also, this is based off of my experience with New Years but only partially. Just the beginning where she's alone, and as always: I DO NOT OWN MAJOR CRIMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANY COMPANY/PRODUCT TITLE THAT IS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.
1. Just a Phone Call

New Years:

It's 4:15 on New Year's Eve and I don't know what to do. I have to drop Rusty off at a party tonight at his friend's house so I'm going to be alone tonight. The one night no one wants to be alone. It'll just be like every year though. Just like every year.

*phone rings*: "Sharon Raydor."

"Hey Sharon it's me." Says a very familiar voice on the phone. I smile.

"Hey, Andy. How are you?"

"I'm doin' alright. Hey, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" I can almost see that boyish grin on his face.

"Um… No… I have to drop Rusty off at his friend's house at 7 but other than that no."  
"Awesome. Do you want to go catch a movie then? 'Cause well… My family for some reason doesn't want me around this year," he says almost too sarcastically, "And so I was thinking…"

"Why don't you spend New Year's with your boss?"

"I was thinking my friend, Sharon." His grin is becoming clearer and clearer by the second.

"Yeah how bout I meet you at the ArcLight around 8?"

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll see you then."

"See you then."

"Bye."

Bye. I hung up the phone with a little to much joy. Not joy to not be speaking with him anymore, of course. Just joy. I don't know why. But at least I won't be spending New Year's alone.


	2. On the Elevator

_**AN:**_ _Thank you to all who have read this fic! I'm enjoying writing it. I'm currently working on Chapter 3. If you have anything to say regard this fic... _

_DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! Enjoy! _

* * *

"Bye Rusty! Be safe!" I call out of the open window as Rusty walks up to the door.

"I will, Sharon. Have fun doing… Whatever it is your gonna do… Are you sure you don't want to meet my friends?"

"No no no… I need to catch up on some work stuff tonight. I'll pick you up at 1 ok?"

"Kay… Bye!"

I drove off a little bit to quickly after making sure that he got into the house. To spend over an hour getting ready for a date that's not a date is absurd. Absolutely absurd. But it happened. I put on a nice dress, one that I hadn't worn since the last date I went on with my husband. 15 years ago. When he was trying to make things up to me. Oh god why am I wearing this dress? It's red, tight, and a bit short for my taste. But it's New Years! End of 2013. It's ok. I can wear it. I found my nicest and highest black dress shoes and threw them next to my purse, not the one I normally use but a nice clutch I got as a Christmas gift from Andy. Just a nice touch to the wardrobe.

Throw on some makeup and I'm out the door with my clutch and shoes in my hands. I almost forgot to lock the door. On the elevator, I put on my shoes because it's now 7:30 and it takes me 20 minutes to get to the theater when there's no traffic. But it's New Years. More drunks are on the road tonight than on any other night.

The elevator stopped and just as the doors opened…

"Well, hello, Sharon."

I stuttered. What the heck was he doing here? "A-Andy… What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up." He got into the elevator with almost no hesitation. Before I could even protest, the doors closed and he turned off the elevator. Andy was getting precariously close to me in the small space we had. I could feel his breath, his slow and steady breaths, on my hair. I was right next to his shoulder when he put his arms around me.

The doors opened. My neighbor was staring at me. I was propping myself up against the wall and panting.

"Um… Happy New Year, Sharon."

"Yeah… Happy New Year, Bob." My fantasies have gotten out of hand. I need to control them.


	3. Into the Theater We Go

_**AN:**__ Thank you all for reading! I hope you are enjoying this fic thus far! I'll try to update as soon as I can. _

* * *

I gave the car keys to the valet and walked to the theater. People were walking around and stumbling into the street. It's too early for this.

All I can hear are screams and hoots. Some people were dressed really warm. I'm glad I found my blazer in the back seat.

Fireworks were starting when I walked in front of the theater. I stopped to watch them. They were obviously not supposed to go off at that time but they were beautiful just the same.

"Hey," a husky voice said to me. I knew it, welcomed it. I closed my eyes as arms embraced me from behind. Hands on hands, lips on neck, chin on shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"Hey, Sharon!" Andy called to me from the box office, waking me from my daydreams. Ok this is getting really bad.

"Hey… Andy," I said with a stutter, trying to regain my composure. He walked over to me and handed me my ticket. "Oh! Um… Thank you… Uh, what movie are we seeing?"

_Let me surprise you_ is what I wanted him to say. But instead he said, "Let me surprise you." Wait what…

"You look great by the way. Is that the purse I gave you for Christmas?"

"Oh yeah, yeah it is." Why am I being so awkward? I'm never this awkward. Get it together Sharon… He doesn't seem to care though, offering me his arm. It's almost like he'll sweep me into his arms and whisk me away to chase the long-gone sunset. He walks with such large strides like he really wants to get to the film. I'm not struggling at all… I think.

"Don't look up." Andy put his hand over my eyes like a visor to keep me from looking at the title of the movie we were going to see. I thought it was going to be some highly R-rated film with maybe some humor like American Hustle…

"Where do you want to sit, Andy?"

"There's two seats in the back right under the projector. Wanna sit there?"

"Sure why not." We walked up the shallow stairs to the seats before someone else would get there. "You gonna tell me what we're seeing?"

"Nope." Just as he responded, the film began. But instead of it being you know, the Universal start-up, it was Disney's. What the heck…

"Um, Andy… You gonna tell me _now_ what in the world we are watching?"

"Nope." We sat through the short that played with all of the old Disney characters, like Mickey and Minnie… I'm seriously confused at this point…

* * *

_**AN: **__Can you guess what movie they're going to see? I bet you're curious... Oh and to why Sharon keeps daydreaming. I'll save that for later chapters. _


	4. It's Not Just a Kiss Anymore

_**AN:**__ Thank you all for reading this fic! I'm sorry if it gets a little weird at times... If you have any comments about anything PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Thank you, again! _

* * *

Frozen… He took me to go see Frozen… What the heck… Don't get me wrong I loved it but still… A G-rated movie. Not romantic at all. But I didn't want it to be romantic at all. We just went as friends. Just friends.

"How'd you like the film?" he said with more excitement than I expected. It was the anticipation of a child.

"It was good no doubt about that. The animation, the voices… Why'd you take to see this film?"

"Because I wanted to see it again. Plus if we had run into someone we knew we could say going on patrol and it wouldn't awkward because we're seeing a kids movie."

"You really thought that one out. Didn't you?"

"No not really… But what I did want to ask was…"

"No not really," he said. Crap did I zone out again. "But hey, it was worth the shot?" We laughed and talked about God knows what before I realized what time it was. More fireworks went off. People were kissing their lovers and loved-ones. Hats were thrown. Everyone was yelling.

"Have you ever kissed someone on New Years, Sharon?"

"Not since my husband left me." Oh the memories of those kisses. Filled with the hopes that this year would be better than the last. That everything would be better. "Why do you-"

Before I knew it I was dipped further than a salsa dancer and kissed more passionately than ever. My husband never kissed me that way. Sweet release.

"Hi," Andy said with that signature grin of his before he pulled me up.

"Hi! Andy, what was that? It certainly could not have just been a New Year's kiss."

"It most certainly was not." He paused. Then he whispered in my ear. "Do you wanna come over to my house in a few minutes?"

"Um yeah… But I have to pick up Rusty." What the hell am I doing…

"Go right ahead. It'll be less suspicious this way. I'll see you soon." He walked away with confident strides to the valet and picked up his car. I stood frozen in place. People walked by giving me glances before I shook myself back into reality. What am I getting myself into?

* * *

_**AN:**__ SO SORRY SO SORRY! IT'S GOING TO GET A LITTLE WEIRD AND I'M SORRY! Please review! _


	5. Another Night Over

_**AN:**__ Thank you again for your continued support! I love this chapter and the next one so much. I hope you enjoy these next couple of chapters!_

* * *

"Hey, Sharon, can I stay over tonight? And if I can, can you bring a change of clothes for me?" Rusty said on the other side of the phone call.

"Yeah, sure Rusty! I'll be there in a few minutes. Are you sure you don't wanna just pick them up yourself? You have your license with you of course." This was perfect. Now Andy and I could be alone.

"I can… But do you want me to?"

"I trust you. I'll leave your clothes in a duffle outside the door. K? I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok goodnight, Sharon! Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Rusty." I hung up the phone with a sigh before I packed Rusty's clothes. God, his room was a disaster. How does he find anything in this room? I threw his bag out of the apartment door when the elevator doors opened. Time slowed as I saw it was Andy and I was still in the dress and heels I wore to the movies.

"Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year. Are those clothes for me?" he joked.

"No. No, no. They're for Rusty. He wanted to stay over at a friend's house and asked me to pack some clothes for him. Please come inside." We walked to the kitchen. I tried to leave as much space between us as possible. Before I could even get around the counter, he pulled me into his embrace.

"Hi." His boyish face was appearing and I melted into his arms.

"Hello, again." Time slowed down to halt but we just kept going. There was no stopping what we had just started. Warmth from our bodies was shared and we kept going till our bodies just could take it anymore. It was beautiful bliss. We made our way to my room somehow and lay side-by-side breathing heavily.

"That. Was. Amazing, Andy," I panted.

"I didn't know I still had that in me," he chuckled. I smiled because I didn't either. I didn't know I had that in me as well.

"Do you want to stay the night? I'm sure I could find some clothes for you somewhere."

I thought he was going to refuse and I guessed he saw that on my face. He said, "Yeah I'll stay. But I have to leave early. I need different clothes for the workday. No rest for public servants."

"Yes. No rest for us." I tucked my head onto his chest. He put his arms around me and I fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart beating and his steady breathing.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Please don't forget to leave a review! Much love! _


	6. A Chapter Ends, A Story Begins

_**AN: **__This is the final chapter of this fiction! Thank you all for reading. I did not add elements for last night's episode and I'm sorry. I also kept Rusty out from being on the job. Since technically last night's episode was the first time he was in the field, I didn't think he would be out on, what, January 2nd. So yeah... Enjoy! Please leave a review! _

* * *

"So."

"Yes, Rusty?"

"Who was over last night?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." I continued eating my lunch, before we went back to the station, at the bar counter. Rusty had been extremely quiet all day. It's kind of scaring me.

"I'm sure you do. I heard giggling and some moaning from inside the apartment when I came to pick up my stuff. So," he said. He was prying into my life and rightfully so. He's concerned but I can't tell him. God knows I can't tell him. "Who was over last night?"

"No one, Rusty. I was just watching an R-rated movie with a weird—really weird—sex scene in it. It was weird…" That should get him off my case.

"Oh. Um… Ok… I didn't know you were into that… And I didn't need to either."

"OH GOD NO RUSTY! I was just watching the film. It was porn or anything like that. God no. Why would you think of that?" Wow. Not the reaction I was expecting. "C'mon lets go."

We went down the elevator, hopped into the car, and got to the station without uttering a word. It was relaxing, the drive. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. Not without getting in trouble.

When we got into the station, it was normal. No cases, but still normal. Provenza ranting on about something, Tao trying to soothe him but still try to prove him wrong, Sykes and Sanchez laughing at the whole event. And Andy. Andy on the side smiling with a face I somehow knew all too well. Rusty went into his little cave cubicle place.

"Where's Buzz?" I asked.

"He's out sick with the flu, ma'am," Sanchez replied.

"I can take over if anything comes up, Captain," Tao said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Lieutenant Flynn, may I see you in my office?"

"Yes," he said, his smile growing by the second, "when ma'am?"

"Now!" I ordered. I normally don't like to order people into my office. I like to just give them the look. But not with Andy.

"She's in a mood," I heard Provenza whisper. I shot the death glare as Andy walked into my office. I followed closely behind, shutting the door with a bit too much force. I was ticked I admit. I was ticked.

"What was that?" I half-yelled. "Last night. What the hell was that?"

"I don't know captain," he smirked.

"You do know. Now tell me, you know the rules—"

"I don't like to follow them—"

"BUT you know the rules. I can't sleep with you Andy. Both of us could lose our jobs."

"No one would ever know. I could sneak over to your house, and you to mine, whenever Rusty's not home. We'd take alternate routes. And—"

"Andy, just stop. I like you. And more than that. I'm infatuated with you. Last night was amazing and I'm still trying to get over it but I just can't do this. You understand, right?" I was practically begging for him to stop. For him to let go. For me to let go. "Shut the blinds."

He got up and shut the blinds completely, but right as he turned to walk back to my desk, I kissed him to let him know I cared.

"So," he said after I backed up, "Does this mean we're going with it? Going with _my_ plan?" Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.

"Yeah, but we're also going have to leave at different times on most days."

"I figured."

"Otherwise, we keep our work relationship the same. No referring to each other by the first name here, just when we're alone," I paused, "You may go, Lieutenant."

As he walked out, I reopened the blinds. Provenza, being the prying little bastard he is, of course had to ask what happened. Flynn tried avoiding the conversation and succeeded with ease. I just watched them. I wanted to make sure that our team was going to be ok, that it'll still be the well-oiled clock it is.

"Sharon?" Rusty startled me. As usual. He stayed in the doorway, meaning it's won't be that difficult.

"Yeah. What is it Rusty?"

"How much longer are we going to be here? I finished all my homework, and you're not working on a case." It was barely 3:30.

"Not that much longer. Why don't you read ahead in you test books or study for finals?"

He left me alone to go back to his cave. Silence fell all around me. Time passed and I couldn't move with it. I stayed in my office, not wanting to see anyone except for Andy. An hour passed. It was 4:30 and I was done with the workday. Just 30 more minutes to wait. Just 30 more minutes.

"Captain," three knocks on my door, "May I come in?"

"Yes. I'm just getting ready to leave." I started cleaning the papers off my desk. Somehow there was an accumulation that I hadn't seen all day.

"Captain, may I shut the door and the blinds?"

"Sure, Lieutenant," I looked up. It was Andy. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I love you, Sharon. I really do. So, please. Let me love you."

"What…the…heck…Andy, I can't do this right now."

"Yes you can! I don't mean right now. I mean in the next few days, weeks, months, years!" I walked around my office trying to get everything I needed to finish up work at home. He attempted to help me when he actually stopped me. "Sharon. Please."

I breathed in deeply, and exhaled, "Andy. Please. Don't do this right now. I'll call you tonight, ok? We'll straighten this all out tonight. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Andy." He was about to leave when I said, "Andy. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sharon."

_The End 3 _


End file.
